dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Version 100
Patch Version 100 is a major patch update released on July 18, 2013. The update adds Solo Mode and Hell Mode to Typhoon Kim Nest and Professor K Nest, and implements skill balancing to many classes. Changelog New Content General * Typhoon Kim Solo Mode * Typhoon Kim Hell Mode * Professor K Solo Mode * Professor K Hell Mode * Vigor Suffix for secondary weapons * Pet Talking System * The Ultimate Afro System Attendance Event Cash Shop * Limited Edition Marine Costume and Weapons (Main Weapon comes with +1 Skill Level to 3 pre-defined Skills) * Remote Storage Kit Updates General * Sword Master Skill “Rage” has been renamed to “Line Drive”. * Due to players’ feedback, second job SP limit has been increased from 104 to 107. * Special Chat Bubble Effect when Bright Echo Necklace is equipped. * Green Dragon Nest (Normal) nest limit increase from 1 to 2. * Binding Seal level limit increased to allow sealing items of level 40 and below ** The amount of Binding Seals required is depending on the items. * New pet title for following Pet: ** Meow Meow ** Kitty ** Manticore Cash Shop * 50% Discount Sale ended for 30 days Potential Heraldry 3 Slot * Removal of Limited Edition Tradition Korean Costume * Altea’s Gacha Box Update: ** Added: White Dire Wolf Mount ** Added: Bright Echo Necklace (Magic) ** Added: Pink Heart Earrings (Magic) ** Removed: Limited Edition Unicorn Mount ** Removed: Shadowless Mount ** Removed: Blue Skull Earring Skill Balance * Common: ** (PVP) Cleric - Physical/Magical defense power of all Cleric type of classes have been reduced by 20% ** (PVP) Priest – Magical attack power for Priest, Inquisitor and Saint have been increased by 40% ** (PVP) Kali – Magical attacked power has been decreased by 20% for Screamer type of classes and physical attacked power has been decreased by 20% for Dance type of classes. ** (PVP) Max paralysis time for PVP restricted 0.7sec max. ** (PVP) Additional damage given to targets who are in freeze state decreased from 30% to 10%. * Academic: ** (Common) Demolition - Additional damage due to small bombs fired nearby is reduce from 50% to 30%. ** (PVE) Demolition – Attack power increase. ** (PVP) Wax - Cooldown time increase for all level to 30sec. ** (PVP) Summon Alfredo – Max HP reduce for each Skill Level. ** (PVP) Bubble Bubble – Cooldown increase for all Skill Level from 24sec to 30sec. * Engineer: ** (PVP) Transitional Damage – Reduction in damage reduce. ** (PVP) Transitional Damage – Duration reduce. ** (PVP) Flash Grenade – Stun probability for all Skill Level reduce from 100% to 30%. ** (PVP) Flash Grenade – Change reaction when hit from paralyze to push. * Alchemist: ** (PVP) Summon Slime – Invincibility removed ** (PVP) Summon Slime – Super armour increase by 600 during skill/attack action. ** (PVP) Summon Slime – HP reduced for all Skill Level from 70% to 20% ** (PVP) Hypnosis – Sleep probability reduce for all Skill Level from 100% to 30% ** (PVP) Hypnosis - Change reaction when hit from paralyze to push. ** (PVP) Hypnosis – Super armour destruction power for all Skill Level increase from 400 to 600. ** (PVP) Icing Mass – Cold attribute reduced for all Skill Level from 30% to 15%. * Adept: ** (PVP) C2H5OH – All resistance for all each Skill Level reduce. ** (PVP) Magma Punch EX – Super armour destruction reduce for all Skill Level from 400 to 200. ** (PVP) Ice Beam – Attack power reduce for each Skill Level. * Physician: ** (PVP) Love Virus – Increase in magical damage reduce for each Skill Level ** (PVP) Disease EX – Increase in shot damage reduce for all Skill Level from 20% to 10% * Cleric: ** (PVP) Heal - % of recovery per HP is reduce for each Skill Level ** (PVP) Aura Restoration – Cooldown for all Skill Level increase from 180sec to 300sec * Paladin: ** (PVP) Elemental Aura – Attribute attack power reduced for each Skill Level. ** (PVP) Elemental Aura- MP reduction rate reduce for all Skill Level from 0.60% to 0.42% ** (PVP) Conviction Aura – Attribute attack power reduce for each Skill Level. ** (PVP) Conviction Aura – MP reduction rate reduce for all Skill Level from 0.60% to 0.42% ** (PVP) Iron Will – Damage reduction rate reduced for each Skill Level. ** (Common) Lightning Zap – New tooltip added info about electrocution. * Priest: ** (Common) Grand Cross – Super armour enhanced for all Skill Level from 600 to 900. ** (Common) Holy Burst – Super armour enhanced for all Skill Level from 600 to 800. ** (PVP) Holy Burst – Damage reduced by 35% for each Skill Level ** (PVP) Healing Relic – New Heal Amount for each Skill Level. ** (PVP) Chain Lightning – Action can be cancelled with Sliding Step while the skill is being cast ** (PVP) Striking – Skill effect is applied at 100% for oneself and 50% for party member ** (PVP) Protection Shell – Skill effect is applied at 100% for oneself and 50% for party member ** (PVP) First Aid – Activation probability lowered to 30% ** (PVP) First Aid – Damage reduction effect of 10% added for all Skill Level. * Saint: ** (Common) Shock of Relic – Action length is now shorten ** (PVP) Shock of Relic – Damage reduced by 20% for each Skill Level ** (PVP) Holy Shield – Activation restriction is now limited to 10times. Recovery amount is increased. Recovers at +30% of magical attack power. * Archer: ** (Common) All Skill - Being paralyzed upon using skill is removed. ** (PVP) Rage of the Owl – Critical rate reduced from 20% to 10%. ** (PVP) Wise of the Owl – Duration reduced to 6sec for all Skill Level. * Bow Master: ** (PVP) Tracking Arrows – Super Armour destruction power for all Skill Level is reduce from 3200 to 600 when all shots hit targets. * Acrobat: ** (PVP) Kick Shot/Kick Shot EX – Invincibility removed ** (PVP) Kick Shot/Kick Shot EX – Super Armour for all Skill Level enhance from 200 to 400 ** (PVP) Cyclone Kick – Invincibility removed ** (PVP) Cyclone Kick – Super armour for all Skill Level enhance from 200 to 400 ** (PVP) Double Somersault Kick – Cooldown time of 10sec added for all Skill Level. ** (PVP) Spirit Boost – Cooldown time for all Skill Level reduce from 40% to 20% * Sniper: ** (Common) Critical Break – Additional damage increase and cooldown removed. ** (PVE) Critical Break – Activation rate increase to 50% for all Skill Level. ** (PVP) Critical Break – Activation rate increase to 20% for all Skill Level. ** (PVE) Siege Stance EX – Super armour defense power increase from 900 to 1200. ** (PVE) Siege Stance EX – Damage reduction rate increase from 50% to 80%. ** (Common) Cheating Point – Explosion duration for all Skill Level change from 8sec to 10sec. ** (PVE) Cheating Point – Attack power increased . ** (PVE) Cheating Point – Final Damage increase by 50% for the skill user. ** (PVP) Cheating Point – Final Damage increase by 25% for the skill user. * Tempest: ** (PVP) Evade – Activation rate reduce. ** (PVP) Binding Shot EX – Increase in damage reduce for all Skill Level from 30% to 15% ** (PVE) Hurricane Dance – Disable invincible targets from being attacked * Sword Master: ** (PVP) Parrying Stance – Duration reduce for each Skill Level. * Mercenary: ** (PVP) Howl Charging – Super armour enhancement rate reduce for all Skill Level from 200% to 30% * Smasher: ** (PVP) Laser Cutter - Super armour destruction power and attack power decreased by 50% * Elemental Lord: ** (PVP) Fire Shield – Super armour enhancement rate reduce for all Skill Level from 200% to 50% ** (PVP) Ice Shield – Super armour enhancement rate reduce for all Skill Level from 200% to 50% * Force User: ** (PVP) Force Shield – Duration for all Skill Level increase from 10sec to 14sec ** (PVP) Force Shield – Attack power increase rate due to buff reduce by 50% for all Skll Level. * Kali: ** (PVP) Phantom Guard – Super armour enhancement rate reduce for all Skill Level from 200% to 50% * Dancer: ** (PVP) Ecstatic Dance – HP recovery rate decrease by 50% for each Skill Level ** (PVP) Breeze Call Dance – HP recovery rate decrease by 75% for each Skill Level ** (PVP) Illusion Dance – HP recovery rate decrease by 75% for each Skill Level ** (PVP) Sweet Circle/Sweet Circle EX – Paralysis has been reduce for all Skill Level from 150% to 100% ** (PVP) Graze Dance EX – Super armour destruction power decrease for all Skill Level from 20 to 5. ** (PVP) Breeze Call – Cooldown increase for all Skill Level from 10sec to 15sec. ** (PVP) Illusion Graze – Cooldown increase for all Skill Level from 20sec to 25sec. ** (PVP) Inner Fire – Attack power reduced by 30% for each Skill Level. ** (PVP) Storm of Ewiniar – Attack power reduce by 30% for each Skill Level. Fixes * Academic Main Quests and various side quests unable to proceed due to missing NPC and other bugs in Foothill of Black Mountain * Repair Station near Lonely Forest Path not working * Item Protection Magic Jelly description Category:Patch Updates